


Gift from the Heavens

by ProPinkist



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Birthday Yoon!, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/pseuds/ProPinkist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoon never thought birthdays were worth fussing over, but Ik-soo didn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift from the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Yoon! Of course I would head straight for my favorite family in the entire series to write about. <3 They deserve all the love. ...I know I probably made Yoon a little too tsundere, since I don't think he was quite as bad when he was younger... but eh. xD

“Yoon, when is your birthday?”

Startled at the sudden question, Yoon jerked his head up from the bowl he had been stirring, and turned to look at Ik-soo.

“My… birthday? Where did this come from?”

Ik-soo tilted his head, smiling. “Well, it’s a very special day, isn’t it? It’s the day when God brought you into the world. I wish to know when it is… so I can make it happy for you.”

Yoon turned back to what he was doing, huffing. “That’s ridiculous. Celebrating birthdays is only for the nobles and the like… we can’t afford extra pleasant things.” He paused. “…If you must know, I can’t remember the exact day anymore; I barely have any memories of it… but I think it was sometime in September. Late September, perhaps.”

Yoon turned around, wiping his hands on his pants, and his face softened. “…There, I’ve told you now, but don’t worry about it. You’ll probably forget by then anyway, knowing you. I do as well.”

He headed outside to do some more chores, not missing Ik-soo’s sad sigh from behind him.

 

* * *

 

It was about half a year later when Yoon awoke one day to find Ik-soo gone.

He tried to stay calm, to push down the fear rising in his heart. _He probably just went for a walk and got lost, or is somehow stuck somewhere, that stupid priest._ Yoon swallowed hard, trying not to jump to conclusions, and went out to go search.

After combing the entire surrounding area, and as far as he dared to go into the forest without getting lost, it was midday, and there was still no sign of Ik-soo. Yoon marched back to the cottage fervently, hoping that maybe he had returned while he was looking and that they had just missed each other.

But he wasn’t there.

Yoon sank to the floor, hugging his knees and shaking. He had no idea what to do or what to think; _where was Ik-soo_? Had he gone to do something (what on earth he could have to do, Yoon had no idea)? Had he been taken (but why only him?) Had he… _left_?

He didn’t even want to consider that last option.

His heart clenched, and he felt like crying. Ik-soo couldn’t be on his own for too long; he was too unsteady, too clumsy, and too scatterbrained to know how to take care of himself. It was true that he had somehow survived on his own for a while before he had met him… but it was Yoon’s job to look after him now. He had made that promise on that very first day he had asked to go with Ik-soo.

After a while, Yoon got up and attempted to do his chores for the day, knowing there was nothing else he could do and wanting to keep busy. As the hours passed, however, and the sun slowly began to dip below the horizon, he found it more difficult to concentrate, all of the worst possible scenarios running through his head as much as he tried to push them away.

Finally, when his hands were shaking so much that he couldn’t properly work, Yoon gave up entirely. Then, he did something he had never done before: He prayed.

_God, if you really do exist, and if you really do always talk to that priest of mine like he says… then, please… bring him back to me? Or at least protect him… please… I won’t ever wish for anything else!_

He curled into a ball again, crying softly.

_…I don’t want to be left alone again!_

 

* * *

 

An hour later, he woke up to a loud _thump_ outside. Yoon’s heart leapt in his throat, and he jumped up and rushed to open the cottage door.

There was Ik-soo, flat on his face, unsurprisingly. It was nearly dark, but Yoon could just make out his face as he looked up and giggled sheepishly.

 _“Ik-soo!!_ Where on earth have you been all day, you stupid priest?! I spent all this morning looking for you; I didn’t know what to think! Do you know how worried I was?! Get in here so I can treat all the injuries you probably have…” He was crying at this point, and as soon as Ik-soo had pulled himself up onto his knees, Yoon didn’t hesitate to run into his arms.

“I’m so sorry, Yoon,” Ik-soo sniffled, stroking Yoon’s head. “I didn’t mean to take so long… I guess I really can’t go anywhere without making a mess of things, hm? Though I didn’t have any problems in the city, I just got lost on the way back, ehehe~”

“…City?! What on earth was so important that you had to leave me alone all day for, not knowing where you were or what had happened to you?” Yoon whimpered. “…At least you were smart enough to wear your cloak. But _still,_ ” he huffed as an afterthought.

Ik-soo laughed, then pulled away, smiling softly. “…I guess you really did forget. I went… to get you these.” He turned, and reached into what Yoon belatedly realized was his own bag, pulling out something. _…I guess if I had noticed that it and his cloak were missing too, I would have realized he left on his own._

In his hands, Ik-soo held two books. One appeared to be about plants, and the other one had a beautiful image of five dragons on the cover.

And that’s when it hit Yoon

_Don’t tell me… did he…_

“I knew at least one of them had to be ‘practical’, as you would say, to be acceptable,” Ik-soo chuckled. “…But I also wanted you to have something fun and more interesting to read, too.” He nodded at the dragon book. “This one has the story of the four dragons in it, the kingdom’s creation legend, but it also has many other folktales from all over Kouka. And it has some big words in it, so you won’t feel bored. I could read it to you if you wanted.” He held them out to Yoon, smiling. “…Happy tenth birthday, Yoon.”

Yoon stared at the two books, swallowing the lump in his throat. “…I told you not to do this, I _knew_ I shouldn’t have told you when my birthday was,” he muttered, taking them gently. “I don’t know how you remembered, or even kept track of the days, but I should have known. And I don’t know what you traded to get these, but it was probably something you took straight from under my nose that you thought we didn’t need that I will _most definitely_ have to put extra effort into replacing now.” Ik-soo laughed nervously at this, scratching the back of his head.

Yoon hugged the two books close to his chest, his eyes blurring again. “…You idiot… you worried me so much over something so stupid. …I don’t need anything for my birthday… I just need to know you’re safe…” He realized what he’d said, and blushed furiously.

“I’m so sorrrrry for leaving you alone without saying why!” Ik-soo wailed. “I just wanted… to keep it a surprise.”

Yoon sighed, set the books down, and reached forward to hug him again. “It’s fine, just don’t do it again, you silly priest. ...But, thank you,” he murmured.Warmth spread throughout him, and he felt happy. _He did went to all that trouble… just for me…_

Ik-soo smiled, hugging him back.

“…You’re very welcome, Yoon.”


End file.
